


Fourth of July With the RFA

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fourth of July, Gen, Holiday, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: Happy fourth of July to my American followers!! Sorry this was written so quick I got this idea like 5 seconds ago and I have plans for today whoops not the best time.idk why jumins is always the longest tf?!!!Said RFA member and mc are in America for summer holidays with an American MC!!!Enjoy!~-mod alex





	Fourth of July With the RFA

Jumin

-when you told him you were planning a party for the fourth he got excited  
-mainly bc he knows how classy most of your parties turn out  
-when he shows up to a barbecue grill out with tiki torches, too much beer, something called a “sloppy joe” and 99 cent store American flag streamers he’s more than confused and slightly appalled  
-also because hes literally wearing his best suit to a backyard bash  
-finds a way to look more casual (you know, taking off the jacket, rolling up his sleeves, no tie, shirt slightly unbuttoned, aaaand now im nosebleeding)  
-at first doesnt understand why the heCK there are sloppy joes its a mystery to us all  
\- is his normal charming self with your relatives you better watch out, that pervy cousin is making eyes at jumin  
-makes a speech about american independence bc hes an extra lil shit and ends it with, “so therefore, if the british had never given america independence…i wouldve never met the love of my life. Happy fourth of july.”  
-everyones drunk tho so no one really heard that but you and the one overemotional 4′5 aunt who cries at everything  
-sitting on the grass and watching the fireworks show  
-him putting his jacket around you when you get cold, you just leaning your head on his shoulder as he kisses the top of your head  
-he doesnt understand sloppy joes but likes spending time with your family

 

Jaehee

-vaguely knows what its about  
-buys you red white and blue flowers  
-you guys go with your family to a local festival  
-going on a merry go round together? you betcha  
-going on a ferris wheel? ofc. kissing her every time the ferris wheel booth you guys are in goes up bc shes mildly scared of heights? y e s  
-you guys eat some of the weirdest things, like fried butter? bacon and maple donuts? sloppy joes? fried cotton candy?  
-playing the expensive festival games that are obviously rigged  
-little did they know that baehee had prepared for this moment by practicing devil tricks with multiple youtube videos lmao  
-she wins you a small stuffed panda and you cherish it forever  
-walking around with her, hand in hand around the festival  
-getting red white and blue streaks painted on your guys’ face  
-kissing under the fireworks

 

Yoosung

-is so excited for this holiday  
-i mean he loves all holidays but hes never experienced the horror fun of an American holiday  
-you guys buy some wacky red white and blue sunglasses with “Fourth of July” written on top as well as those obnoxiously tall fluffy America flag hats (yall know what im going on about)  
-”look honey! a fourth of july sale!” “yoosung, love, its the fourth Walmart we’ve passed they all have sales”  
-trying various themed recipes together (granted since youre here for holiday and are at your parents, your younger sibling often intervenes)  
-“moooooommm mc and her boyfriend are kissing in the kitchen againnnnn”  
-him back-hugging you as you stir fry some shit idk cooking lingo all I eat is doritos and ramen  
-kissing your shoulder as you finish making the decor on the America themed cake  
-him getting along great with your family and fitting right in  
-it seems so natural, how easily he smiles and cracks jokes with your parents  
-wants to help with the barbeque but thats your thing to do and you will stand by that  
-him buying you roses  
-both of you guys playing tag with your younger siblings and cousins you guys lost  
-when the fireworks start he probably yells out a scream from shock  
-flinches every time one of them goes off so you guys go inside and move the couch so that youre still facing outside but the door is shut so no noise  
-making out when it gets dark  
-he tastes like cake and strawberries  
-with the fireworks in the back y'all look like youre in a disney movie

 

Seven

-stay in watching documentaries on the revolutionary war  
-you guys just mute it at one point and he starts doing silly voice overs for the show  
\- “I’m mad at some dudes so I’ll lift up my hat at you while I row away with these big guns and all your husbands and sons hrrrrrr”  
-eating red white and blue candy and drinking an inhumane amount of Dr.Pepper  
-you drag him outside to the park to watch fireworks that the neighbors are throwing  
\- “look theres one!!” “ah did you see that one??” “that one was so pretty!” “damn you just missed a really big one”  
-you guys would hang out in the park until three am just enjoying each others company  
-yall would probably go on the kids playground and goof off, playing on the swings, going down the like,,, three foot long slide, just being little kids  
-any holiday is the best holiday with him

 

Zen

-he sings the star spangled banner 😂  
-he’s got an amazing voice but youre p aure hes holding the last note just to show off  
-you guys buy matching tshirts that say “sloppy joes come and get some this is AmErICa” with a picture of childish gambino dabbing bet you wished it said smtn abt sloppy joes now huh  
-going down to the beach for the day  
-getting one of those giant donut rafts and just chillin together y'all better hope you aint on the west coast w one of those  
-a tickle war breaks out, resulting in you falling off the raft  
-zen dramatically “saving you” its like 6ft of water people cmon  
-him giving you mouth to mouth cpr even tho you dont need it so basically y'all are just making out  
-going to a local restaurant for sloppy joes burgers and fries  
-new drinking game: every time I say sloppy joes , take a drink  
-going on the boardwalk at sunset and watching the fireworks from the cruise ships  
-he cant stop staring at how gorgeous you look, staring at the fireworks like theyre magic  
-cant help himself from kissing you  
-late night pretzels


End file.
